Are you okay?
by That-Little-Canadian-Shipper
Summary: JYDER ONESHOT. Jake just found out about the Marley/Ryder kiss in 'I Do'.


HELLO. I got this idea from Tumblr, and I wanted to write it.

So this goes out to:

"Jake." He was ignoring Ryder. It had been only a couple of weeks since Ryder had kissed Marley. "Jake, listen to me." Jake kept on walking. He wouldn't talk to Ryder. "Jake!" Ryder shouted. He grabbed Jake's shoulder and spun him around. He wouldn't make eye contact with Ryder.

He looked at the ground and crossed his arms. "Jake, we have to talk." Jake shook his head. "I don't want to." Ryder rolled his eyes and took his hand in his own. "It's not your choice." He brought him through the hallway and into the choir room.

When Jake got let go, he immediately went to a chair. Ryder shut the door, which made Jake cautious. "Please don't close it. I'm a lot more comfortable when doors are open." Ryder went right to the door, and made sure Jake couldn't open it.

"You need to listen to me." Ryder told him.

"Why should I? You kissed my girlfriend." Jake stood from his seat and headed for the door. "No!" Ryder ran over to Jake and grabbed him.

"You aren't leaving until we talk!"

Jake closed his eyes tightly. "I don't want to talk about it."

"We'll have to talk eventually. It's either now or never." Jake thought about it for a bit.

"I choose never." Ryder took his hand again and pretty much threw him into a chair.

"Come on, Jake! Stop being so stubborn!" He shouted.

"Marley is my girlfriend! Not yours! You can't just kiss her whenever you want." Jake said, sternly. "I know, and I'm really sorry."

Jake shook his head. "This was stupid. Why do you want to talk about it?" Jake asked him.

"Because I want to make right with you. I was an idiot for kissing Marley. I was an idiot for even trying to date her, when she obviously didn't like me." Jake took deep breaths. "No, no you aren't an idiot. You're a love struck fool." Jake commented.

"I love her. But you kissed her, and made her really confused about how she felt about me." Jake took a few more deep breaths. Ryder was about to say something, but he noticed how Jake was sweating.

"Are you okay?"

Jake shook his head and took more and more breaths. He got up from his chair and headed towards the door. "No, you can't leave Jake." Ryder stood up and headed over to Jake.

He watched as Jake fell to the floor and curled himself into a ball. He breathed really heavily and rocked back and forth.

"Jake?" Ryder sat beside Jake and tried calming him down. "No.. No... No.." Jake kept repeating that to himself. Ryder could see him start to tear up. Jake's eyes were glued shut.

"You ruined everything." Jake said under his breath. He was sweating like mad. Ryder set his hand on Jake's shoulder, but Jake practically threw it off. "Don't touch me. You did this. You ruined everything." Jake gulped down air and continued taking large breaths.

Ryder watched Jake have an anxiety attack. He didn't know how to react. He'd never been in a situation like that before. It hurt Ryder to see Jake like that. Jake held his face in his hands and sat there in a ball, sobbing. He had made Jake cry. It was his fault. "Jake, I'm really sorry. I didn't think you'd react like this." Jake opened his eyes and Ryder saw exactly how upset he was.

His eyes were red and puffy, but he also had black lines under them. He looked deep into Jake's eyes. There was hurt in them. There was pain. Jake sniffled and took more deep breaths.

Ryder grabbed onto Jake's hand, but Jake swatted it away. "What did I say?!" Jake yelled. Jake wrapped his arms around his knees, which were up to his stomach.

Jake could barely say anything. He kept breathing hard and sniffling whenever he tried. He closed his eyes again and ran his hands through his hair.

"Is this what you wanted?" Jake muttered under his breath.

"Of course not."

Jake's head shot up and he looked at Ryder. "Then why do it?!" He gulped down air and started shaking. He unwrapped himself and stood up. Ryder did the same.

Ryder could now fully see the tear stains that were on his face. Ryder could see how shaken up Jake was.

Every thing in Jake's body was shaking. Ryder didn't know what came over him, but he grabbed Jake's face and pressed his lips against his.

When he felt Jake stop shaking, he parted from him. "I am so sorry that I just did that."

Jake didn't react. All he said was, "Do it again."

Ryder was puzzled. "What?"

"I said do it again." Jake ordered.

Ryder nodded, and did it again. And that time, Jake actually kissed back.


End file.
